


Stay Here

by Ereana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1931448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi knows that he has to get up early and leave for work. Kuroo doesn't like that idea and sets out to convince his overworked boyfriend to stay in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Here

The digital clock on the bed stand is blinking 07:00 and Daichi can feel the warm rays of the summer sun seep into his skin. He wants to go to work earlier than usual today because one of his co-workers has apparently dumped a load of paperwork on his desk, at least that’s what he was able to gather from a rather sheepish phone call last night.

 

The sun feels so good on his bare skin and the quilt covering his lower half along with his extremely comfortable pyjama bottoms are acting as a cocoon of heat and comfort. His eyelids are heavy and he can feel the beginning of a jaw-cracking yawn making its way up to his mouth. It’s so tempting to just stay in bed. But he has work to do and he’s never been adept at putting things off to the last minute.

 

There is another problem to getting up.

 

The comforting weight of Kuroo’s arm around his stomach is both nice and successful at keeping him pinned in place. Fingers are splayed across his chest and the body heat from the other side of the bed washes over him in waves, threatening to drag him back to the unconscious world of dreams.

 

But it had sounded like there was an awful lot of paperwork.

 

Biting back a sigh he starts to squirm out from the loose hug, already planning the note he’ll leave Kuroo; who doesn’t have to be at his job until eleven, and who will refuse to wake cheerfully any time before ten. He gently starts to lift the arm, inwardly sulking at the loss, mind skipping ahead to what other things he has to do today, who he needs to call, what should he get for dinner etc.

 

He’s halfway through planning some sort of chicken dish when he realises that the arm has refused to move. It’s still lying there over his stomach and does it seem tighter than it was before?

 

A disconcerted grumble is his only warning before a second arm joins its partner and he finds himself pulled back into the equally bare chest of his supposedly sleeping boyfriend. Huffing out a sigh he gives another wiggle and sure enough the loose arm from before has been replaced with a boa constrictor round his waist.

 

He manages to turn his head back slightly to glance at Kuroo’s face which is the picture of relaxed sleep; his eyes are closed, his mouth is relaxed and the only movement he can feel is the steady rise and fall of his chest with each breath. The black mess that is his hair has somehow become even more scruffy than usual and Daichi’s fingers itch to run through it.

 

It’s a good performance, nearly flawless, but Daichi could make a career out of reading Kuroo and he knows that he’s not the only one awake. The air around them is tinged with awareness, the slumber image is too perfect and the movement to press him closer was simple too convenient to mean anything else.

 

“Kuroo.” He groans voice a little croaky from sleep but still containing a hint of iron. “I need to get up.” He attempts to twist free again but the embrace is too tight, too warm, and too _nice,_ for him to escape.

 

The next grumble is followed by a murmur.

 

“Shh, nobody’s home please leave a message.” Daichi scowls and thumps the shoulder nearest to him. He really has to go and the longer he stays the more he’s going to want to stay. Work has been really hectic for the past two weeks and the tension is body is just going up and up and up. A few more days and then he can have a lie in but today he has to go.

 

“I’m serious Kuroo. I’ve got a ton of paperwork to do this morning.” He doesn’t think it’s possible but he’s somehow pulled even closer. The scant distance that was between them before disappears and now he can feel every tiny movement as Kuroo snuggles further into the mattress.

 

He’s about to speak again when he feels a long leg wind between his and two feet brush against his toes. He wants to scowl, he really does; the slightly sappy smile that tugs at his mouth is just the effect of twelve days hard work and early rises meaning he can’t muster enough energy to frown. Opting for a different tactic he runs his own fingers down to where Kuroo’s meet at his stomach. The skin rises under his touch and he can feel the answering flash of heat shoot down his own spine.

 

“I’ve really got to leave soon.” It looked like a glass of orange juice and a cereal bar for breakfast again.

 

“Liar, you don’t have to leave until eight.” There’s a chin on his shoulder and he twists his head round to see a pair of sleepy eyes staring down at him with reproach. The apologetic look on his face is genuine, he and Kuroo work different schedules and his recent workload has meant that even their mornings together have all but dissipated.

 

“Some asshole left a fresh new load of work on my desk. I’ve really gotta go.” Kuroo frowns and presses harder against him, lowering his head against Daichi’s shoulder so he doesn’t have to accept the apology in his eyes.

 

“You’re always busy, you can stay one morning.” Daichi is about to protest again when Kuroo drags up the arm which was originally holding him and starts running it through the short strands of his hair.

 

And he thought it was difficult to go before?

 

Because Kuroo’s hand is gently massaging his head, petting him so softly and Daichi can feel his eyes drifting shut again. What’s more little sparks are shooting from his head to his toes, sparks that dance across his skin that happen whenever Kuroo touches him in any manner. It all serves to weave a web of comfort, drowsiness and a lazy heat which sinks into every muscle of his tired body.

 

He’s just about recovered enough will power to ask-demand to leave again when a soft kiss at the base of his neck causes him to freeze and sink back into the web. Kuroo is placing tender feather-light kisses on the back of his neck and the little sparks are growing into bolts which are lighting slow-burning embers in his blood. It’s not that which makes him freeze though.

 

It’s been so long since he’s had these warm touches that his body is starved for them. Apart from the ever-present sparks of skin touching which close proximity to Kuroo always brings there is no lust; it’s slow, lazy and fond. He’s missed this so much.

 

Against his more rational brain he turns to face his bedmate, bringing one of his arms up to rest on the pillow and creating a small bit of space between them. There is affection glimmering in his eyes and a reluctant smile on his lips. Kuroo’s eyes widen a little and…is that a blush spreading across his cheeks?

 

It’s light and barely visible but the light pink is there and Daichi wants to engrave the image on his memory; Kuroo sleepy-eyed, blushing, bare chested with untidier hair than usual and a look in his eyes like he can’t quite believe what’s in front of him.

 

Daichi feels his own, much more noticeable, blush start to bloom on his cheeks. He knows he’s not a terribly handsome guy, he’s got a short temper at times and he was so oblivious to Kuroo’s feelings for such a long time. So the fact that the sight of him; groggy, rumpled with undoubtedly awful bedhead can bring a blush to Kuroo’s cheeks feels pretty damn amazing.

 

But…

 

“I’ve got to go Kuroo.” There must be a reason why he’s not taking advantage of being temporarily freed but he can’t think of one right now.

 

“It’ll still be there at your normal start time, stay here for a bit.” Kuroo shifts forward and leans his head down on the pillow nearer to Daichi’s. Sometimes the height difference between them is just unfair and Daichi can tell his boyfriend will use every trick in the book to get him to stay in bed.

 

“The sooner I get it done, the sooner my schedule will get back to normal.” A hand reaches up to stroke his cheek and he allows his eyes to flicker shut.

 

“Don’t see why you just can’t tell the guy to do his own work.” That was definitely a whine and he cracks an eye open to see a pouting Kuroo, a sight which is terribly cute and he finds one of his hands reaching to pet the mess of hair on his head. If he has a weakness for hair-stroking than for Kuroo it’s a fatal flaw. The former Nekoma captain lets out a sigh and basically melts in Daichi’s hands. The strands of black hair are surprisingly soft against his fingers and he’s careful not to pull too hard.

 

“Now who’s the one playing dirty?”

 

“You started it.” He whispers and finds himself moving forward under the content and happy gaze of his partner. Kuroo makes a move to lean forward but Daichi cranes his head back to avoid the kiss. He raises an eyebrow and lightly tugs on the hair in his grasp.

 

“You’re not kissing me with morning breath like that.” The pout is back and he looks very much like an unhappy kitten that’s been shown a full bathtub.

 

“It’s not that bad.”

 

“You had three slices of garlic bread as a midnight snack. I’m not kissing a guy who can repel vampires with a single huff.” The pout morphs into reluctant acknowledgement and he sits up on the bed with a stretch baring those impressive muscles to Daichi’s appreciative regard.

 

“Wait here then.” He throws the covers off his legs and stands up in his red pyjama trousers. “I’ll be right back.” With a yawn he starts to head for their bedroom door. He swings it open before looking back to pin Daichi with a serious stare. Well as serious as he can look this early in the morning with ridiculous hair and sleepy eyes. “I mean it.”

 

Daichi watches him leave and spreads out on the bed. The ceiling isn’t that interesting but it lets him sink into his mind without too much distraction.

 

The clock is ticking on. The pile of paperwork looms at the forefront of his mind with no Kuroo to drive it away with fond looks and gentle touches.

 

He can see the stack of forms, see the black letters blurring into one and he understands that it needs to be done. Yet, equally vivid is the image of Kuroo if he comes back to discover him getting dressed. A sulk and folded arms, like a child whose toy has been taken away but behind it all would be a very real glint of disappointment in his eyes; maybe even a sliver of hurt. Even the imagined version sends a dagger of ice through his chest.

 

He pulls up the covers a little bit and settles down deeper into the mattress. It’s really comfortable bed, Kuroo refused every other option after trying it, and the ache of work leaves his worn-out soul wanting to sleep for another hour.

 

He hears the door open and closes his eyes torn between his heart and mind over what to do.

 

“You’re thinking too much again.” He expects the arms curling round him and offers a weary grunt in response. A smell of mint tickles his nose and his head turns to follow it.

 

Behind the darkness of his shut eyes he lets himself bask in the steady embrace which encloses him.

 

“And you’re exhausted to boot.” A hand strokes his head again and he smiles at the concern in Kuroo’s voice. Usually he’s the one looking after people and the change is appreciated.

 

“I’ll be fine.” He mumbles voice still heavy with sleep, one eye cracks open and he can read the worry and love on the face next to his. “I really should go Tetsurou.”

 

Whether it’s the change from ‘got’ to ‘should’ or the use of his first name he doesn’t know but Kuroo smiles in triumph and pulls him back into his chest. The warm skin against his cheek and the way he seems to fit perfectly against the other man’s body never ceases to squeeze his heart a little. He fits so well against Kuroo and it makes him never want to leave, never want to return to the real world of responsibilities, bills and car problems and stay in the place where it’s just them two.

 

“That sounds like a plea for me to convince you to stay. One I will happily take up.” A voice says in his ear before more of those soft kisses are being carefully placed on his face and neck. It’s so lovely and pleasant that any protest dies in his throat.

 

Was it a plea?

 

He only uses Kuroo’s first name on special occasions. Kuroo’s always been Kuroo to him for so long. Some stupid attempt to keep him at a distance when he started pervading every thought in his head and every aspect of his life with that infuriating smirk and cocky air of confidence.

 

He grunts a non-answer and lifts his head up from Kuroo’s chest to meet the wandering mouth with his own.

 

It’s like a welcome home and his eyes fall shut.

 

He knows these lips so well, he’s missed them. His own move against them perfectly, tracing a path that even after days of little contact he knows so well.

 

Teeth gently sink into his lower lip and obligingly he opens his mouth. Kuroo’s tongue slips through his parted mouth and starts to move against his own. Kuroo starts to re-claim the hot cavern that is Daichi’s mouth. He tastes of mint and just a hint of garlic which suggests he gargled mouthwash rather than actually brushed his teeth. He can’t bring himself to care at the moment. A groan slips out and he can taste Kuroo’s smirk and he sinks his teeth into the wandering tongue as a warning. Kuroo releases a quiet moan of his own and moves his hand up to cradle the back of Daichi’s head, fingers brushing through the short strands at the base of his neck.

 

The atmosphere between them is still lazy and affectionate but it’s mixed with a small dose of lust that only further entraps Daichi in the spell being cast on him in the bed. The mouth leaves his and Daichi hums in complaint, following it back up the pillow.

 

“Stay for a little longer.” The words are whispered against his lips and he doesn’t have to open his eyes to see the genuine plea for him to not go. To reconnect for a moment after the past few lonely days.

 

Is Kuroo worth putting off his work obligations for a while?

 

“I guess I can bring some home tonight.” He sighs against his boyfriend’s mouth.

 

There’s only one answer.

 

He’s encircled in a cuddle once again and this time he wraps his own arms around Kuroo, pressing his own face into his chest as the other kisses his forehead and letting a content smile cross his face as the thump of Kuroo’s heart beats against his ear.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some fluff after the last chapter ok! This is also for two of my friends on tumblr who I was talking with yesterday sharing Kurodai headcannons to ease the pain. I love these two so much they're my favourite characters in HQ! so I hope I've done them justice and hope you guys like it.


End file.
